Before He Cheats
by Reign421
Summary: Hinata's Heartbroken Kiba pops in her life...chemistry secrets betrayal and love Major Drama R&R Main Pairings: KibaHina ShikaIno Inox? Slight: NejiTen Minor: NaruSaku
1. Simple Relationships are for Kids

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Dedicated to one of my best friend teanacute411, who has been my Naruto and Anime crazed partner in 8.4!

Crazy over Bleach and Final Fantasy!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a great day, the sun wasn't too bright, there was a light breeze, I was walking around Konoha with Akamaru, and I saw Hinata sitting on a bench, she was crying. I walked over to her and asked her 'Hinata, what's wrong?'

Hinata looked up, and suddenly dug her face onto my shirt, 'Kiba-kun, I hate Naruto!'

'What happened, I thought you guys were going out?' I said.

Hinata stopped sobbing, and lifted her head, 'We weren't,' she stated flatly.

I blinked 'But I saw him holding your hand and stuff.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_It was raining, I ran into Ichiraku and saw Hinata and Naruto, and they didn't see me because Naruto was laughing and Hinata was wiping the ramen of his face, it wasn't until that moment that I didn't Hinata and Naruto really looked good together._

_The rain stopped a little bit later, and Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and ran out. _

_I just chuckled, Hinata did always look better with a confident smile._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback Ends_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well, Hinata-chan, can you tell me what went wrong?' I asked, as I wiped her tears.

She sat up and softly said 'Well, it was about two hours ago, Naruto said to meet him here, and when I got here he said to me he's actually going to move in with Sakura.'

I didn't see this coming; I was shocked, probably even more than Hinata 'What did you do? Doesn't he like you?' I asked.

Hinata shook her head and said 'Actually, he didn't say he liked me, I think I was more of a sister than a lover.'

I stood up and turned around, 'Hinata, if you need anything just call me, 'kay?' I said.

Hinata gave a soft nod and gave a faint smile. I grinned and walked away with Akamaru in front of me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later At Shikamaru's House (An: Let's say the guys had a sleep over okay?)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Do you guys know what happened to Hinata today, I saw her crying,' asked Naruto.

I walked into the living room and answered 'Simple, you broke her heart.'

Naruto was absolutely clueless about Hinata's current emotional state.

'Troublesome,' Shikamaru muttered as he watched the Bleach Movie: DiamondDust Rebellion.

'By the way Shikamaru, how's it going with you and Ino, from what TenTen said, you guys aren't doing as bad as you anticipated,' said Neji. Everyone burst out laughing, because everyone knew when Shikamaru and Ino decided to go out, disaster was about to strike, but strangely Shikamaru wasn't as lazy as before, Ino was less loud and bossy.

'We're doing fine and she's constantly coming over to my house, which is really troublesome since my mother and father tend to love to see me be nice and _active_ when she's around,' Shikamaru mumbled.

I nearly fell over, this was the first time anyone heard Shikamaru being called ACTIVE!

We continued to laugh and eventually we collapsed and fell asleep on the sofa and floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At TenTen's House (AN: Let's say the girls had a sleepover too)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hinata, are you okay? First you were sulking then you're laughing, your mood swings are worse than Ino when she's having her period!' TenTen exclaimed. Hinata sweat dropped.

'TenTen, don't ever say that sentence to anyone, please, it's very disturbing!' Ino yelled. Hinata shook her head and carried on with her mood swings, 'Today I heard that Sakura and Naruto are moving in together!' said Hinata.

TenTen was throwing chips into her mouth, but for the first time in 20 years, she missed. Ino dropped her entire make up bag, the last time she did was when Shikamaru sneaked up behind her and started kissing her neck.

'WHAT?' Ino yelled.

'They're moving in together…' said Hinata.

'IS HE CRAZY, YOU GUYS WERE DATING?' Ino yelled.

'No we weren't, and he's moving in with Sakura,' Hinata said quietly.

'IS SHE CRAZY, YOU GUYS WERE CLOSE LIKE YOU GUYS WERE DATING!' Ino screamed again.

'Calm down Ino, you're not making Hinata feel better,' TenTen said 'How could you be okay with this Hinata?'

'I'm not, but someone made me feel a lot better,' Hinata said as her lips formed a small smile.

'Who, no one ever made you smile like that except Naruto…' said Ino suspiciously.

'It's….Kiba,' Hinata muttered.

'OH MY GOSH! You ran into Kiba! Did you know he had a major crush on you before?' Ino yelled.

'Doesn't matter, I'm sure he doesn't anymore!' said Hinata.

'Let's leave Kiba aside for now, do you like him?' TenTen asked. At that Hinata went into a thoughtful look, and Ino and TenTen moved closer to Hinata.

'I'm not sure, part of me is still lingering on my feelings on Naruto, but I really miss talking to Kiba and stuff…' whispered Hinata.

Ino sat in a thoughtful stance, 'Well, if you do like Kiba, try flirting around and see if he'll flirt back. But don't flirt like when you saw a Histugaya picture.'

'HEY! You have no right to judge me! You nearly strangled Shikamaru when he cosplayed as Zack from FFVII and thought he was real!' yelled Hinata.

TenTen watched her two best friends tossing chips at each other and remained silent. She didn't want Ino to reveal her secret obsession towards Tidus from FFX.

They carried on their food fight until TenTen took two bags and poured it on the both of them, silencing them, Hinata and Ino threw their milkshake at TenTen. The room was a disaster 20 minutes after their little war.

Shockingly they fell asleep like that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Morning 10:00 pm (Guy Situation) Kiba POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was really sunny and I saw Neji was awake, I never knew that the rich Hyuuga boy would be so active, Naruto was snoring louder than Shikamaru, which I though up until this day that that was impossible.

'Neji, what are you doing?' I asked.

'What does it look like I'm doing? I'm searching for Shikamaru's non-troublesome instant food,' said Neji as he searched the drawers.

'Check the fridge,' mumbled Shikamaru.

'For a lazy-ass, you're pretty aware of your surroundings,' I yelled from the kitchen.

'I have to be, otherwise Ino's antics of surprises would have gotten the best of me millions of times,' Shikamaru said as he got up.

'So I guess Ino and you have the dangerous surprise kind of relationship,' I said while Shikamaru punched me in the arm.

'For her yes, for me no,' said Shikamaru. I again chuckled, Shikamaru's relationship is so colorful, and Ino's antics were really funny.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Morning 10:00 (Girls Situation) Normal POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'AHHH!' screamed Hinata. The other two girls woke up and glared at Hinata.

'What the hell are you doing?' mumbled TenTen.

'Someone could die you know? I could die from getting not enough sleep!' screamed Ino.

'I had a dream,' said Hinata.

'So was I, what are the chances?' said Ino sarcastically.

'Well, in my dream I was kissing Kiba and it actually felt right until I saw Naruto in my dream,' said Hinata.

Ino was already listening intentively trying accurate information to spread across Konoha High.

'Hinata, do you like Kiba more than Naruto?' asked TenTen, 'You should pick, so that you don't end up hurting yourself, Kiba or Naruto.'

Hinata thought hard, she thought as Ino took her ever-lasting shower, she thought over breakfast, she even thought over it when the went out shopping.

Her answer was final it was Kiba.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to the Guys (Kiba POV)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey, why does Hinata hang around Kiba even if she has me?' Naruto asked.

Everyone was confused, sure I was Hinata's best friend, but now to think of it, Naruto was right.

'That's the problem with girls, that's why they're troublesome,' Shikamaru said.

I knew Shikamaru was right, but that's probably because he has a girlfriend.

'Kiba,' Neji suddenly called me and glared at me with his scary pale eyes, 'did you know that my sister liked you and Naruto when we were in Junior High.'

'Really,' I said. I didn't know what to say, sure she was my crush a year ago, but now I'm kind of eying someone else.

'There are signs in your facial expression that you are disturbed by this information,' Neji stated. He read me like a book; he would make a great shrink, believe me.

'Well, does she still like me now?' I asked, hoping the answer was a no.

'Who knows, women are hard to read, not even I can read Hinata,' Neji said.

'Then how on earth did you find out she used to like me?' I asked.

'I read her diary when TenTen, Ino and Sakura came over once…' muttered Neji.

I laughed my ass off, that was the funniest thing I heard, no one would think the NEJI HYUUGA was the snooping type.

A part from the scary side of Neji, I had another problem, I needed to know if Hinata likes me.

_First You say you won't, then you say you will.  
You keep me hanging on, and we're not moving on.  
I"m standing still, Jenny. You got me on my knees.  
Jenny, it's kill…_

'Wassup?' I said into my phone. It was black and Sony Ericsson S500i (AN: My actual phone) 'Okay I'll meet you there in fifteen minutes.'

I got dressed in normal summer clothes and ran out, 'Kiba, where are you going?' asked Shikamaru

'Somewhere…' I said. Shikamaru was a genius so I had to walk away as fast as I could.

'Seriously where are you going?' he asked again.

'Somewhere,' I replied.

'Fine, anyway, if you see Ino, can you tell her we need to talk,' Shikamaru said.

'Why?' I asked, I was very worried about Shikamaru's relationship with Ino, it was hard enough for Shikamaru to find a girlfriend in the first place.

'Well, I think she's cheating on me, but I don't know who the guy is,' he said.

I didn't want to carry on the conversation, so I just hurried off to the park.

To meet someone.

To meet Ino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFY!

Teenacute411 dun kill me please!

Please R&R


	2. The Magic of the Park

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (so sad)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap_

'_Fine, anyway, if you see Ino, can you tell her we need to talk,' Shikamaru said._

'_Why?' I asked, I was very worried about Shikamaru's relationship with Ino, it was hard enough for Shikamaru to find a girlfriend in the first place._

'_Well, I think she's cheating on me, but I don't know who the guy is,' he said._

_I didn't want to carry on the conversation, so I just hurried off to the park._

_To meet someone._

_To meet Ino._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Park (Kiba POV)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran to the park and saw Ino on a bench, I walked over to her. She wore an outfit that no man on Earth can resist, she had a white tank top and jeans with flip-flops. It didn't seem much but she looked gorgeous.

I looked around to make sure no one that knew us were here, there wasn't, the park only had a few grannies and their grand-children.

Since there was no one, I sat next to her and pulled her into a kiss. Her lips tasted like lemons and strawberries, it was so sweet.

'Hey, how was last night with the girls?' I asked.

'Great, I have something to tell you…' said Ino, but I had to force her down. I just saw Hinata walk by.

'Ino, I know we hardly meet up like this, but I saw Hinata,' I whispered.

'What? Okay, hide!' she whispered.

'It's your turn, I hid last time we ran into TenTen, Neji and Shikamaru,' I stated.

'Fine, I'll hide in the bushes,' whispered Ino as she climbed into them. After she was gone, I gave a sigh of relief.

'Why are you in the park alone?' I jumped when I heard that, I looked up and saw Hinata.

'Oh…I'm actually waiting for my date…but she's really late,' I lied, but I didn't need Hinata to know about me and Ino.

'Do you think she saw you and left?' she asked.

'Am I really that bad?' I asked.

'No, any girl will be lucky to have you,' she said 'if you don't mind, I'll be your date today!'

I didn't know what to say, I looked back and checked if Ino was still there. She was, and she mouthed '_go_' meaning she allows me.

'Sure, I hope you have something in mind, because I have no idea what to do,' I said.

'There's a Bleach convention…but that's boring anyway…' said Hinata.

I knew how much she liked Bleach, 'No, it sounds cool, you want to go right?'

She nodded, so I gave a small smile.

'But can we eat something first, I'm starving!' I said. She gave another nod, so I just walked to Ichiraku.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiraku Ramen

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Can we have a beef ramen and a…' I said, 'Hinata, do you want miso, beef or pork ramen?'

'Can I have pork please,' she said.

The ramen came and we ate, I got some of the soup on my face, and when Hinata helped me wipe away the soup, I felt some sort feeling inside. Her touch felt so right, but I kept it to myself, because I will be trapped between two relationship if I told her how I felt.

'How's the ramen?' I asked.

'Great, now let's go to the Bleach Convention!' shouted Hinata.

I put the money on the counter and Hinata pulled my hand and ran at lightning speed.

Before I knew it, we were in front of the Convention Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Convention Hall

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh My Gosh! I love this Convention! There is Bleach everywhere!' Hinata screamed.

We walked around the convention; there were DVDs, posters and plushes. I'm serious, there was everything a Bleach fan wanted.

We walked to the back, and we saw a HitsuHina phone charm.

'These phone charms are so cute! I wonder if they sell it individual' Hinata said.

'Here, that's the individual phone charm of Hitsugaya Toshiro,' said the shop owner man. Hinata checked the price and it said ¥10,000.

'These phone charms are way to overpriced,' said Hinata, so she put it down. Unless you were blind, you could she was desperate and she needed the phone charm.

I hated to see her like this, so I decided to go back and buy the HitsuHina phone charms.

'Hinata, wait up!' I yelled as I ran up to her, 'Do you still want a Hitsugaya phone charm?'

She nodded, and I presented to her the HitsuHina key chain.

'But my phone can't have two phone charms,' She stated. I simply separated the two figures.

'Here. You'll have Hitsugaya and you can Hinamori,' I said as I handed to her the two charms.

'Have Hinamori, a little gift from me as a thank you,' she said. I received the charm and I hung it on the end of my phone.

'There, now we're HitsuHina!' I said. She blushed, and I heard the way it sounded and I felt blood rush my face.

'You want to look around,' I asked. She nodded, and I lost control of, my body and took her hand and softly pulled her. I noticed her hands sweating, I didn't care, I just wanted to hold her hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Convention

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Hinata, you want to get some coffee, and I'll walk you home,' I suggest.

'Sure, but I have to get home before 6:00pm,' she said. I looked my phone and I saw the Hinamori figure and chuckled, but I saw the clock it said 5:30pm.

'We'll get some coffee at the shop next to Ino's flower shop, and I'll walk you home,' I said.

'Sure…but you don't live near Ino, how come you know her neighborhood so well?' she asked.

'Shit,' I thought. 'Well, there's a flower shop, and when I go on dates, I always end it with the giving of a flower, so the closer the flower shop the better,' I lied.

'Oh…' she said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got our coffee, I had a cappuccino and she had a latte.

When we walked by Ino's flower shop, I told her wait outside and bought a flower, whilst paying Ino slipped on a note in the flowers.

I was about to give her the flower, but I saw the note and freaked out. I grabbed it and gave her a the bouquet of lilies and daisies.

'Their beautiful! Thanks Kiba!' she said, and hugged me.

We pulled apart and I walked her home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At The Gate of the Hyuuga Estate

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I had a great …' she started, but I pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips tasted nothing like Ino's. Her lips were sweet with strawberry. We pulled apart for breath to find Neji and TenTen staring at us.

'I was just…' I started.

'Save it, just bring her home at 6:00pm. Also you are not allowed to be the same bedroom with her, okay?' he ordered.

'Yes sir!' I replied.

I nodded, and walked home. The feeling I had when I was Hinata was nothing like the feeling I had with Ino. Or any other girl for that matter.

Was I falling for her?

I didn't know, and really didn't care.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In The Hyuuga Estate Normal POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata ran into her room and landed on her bed. Today was the best day in her life.

She sat up and looked at her phone charm.

'If I had to choose between Hitsugaya and Kiba I would choose…BOTH!' she said as she fell off her bed laughing.

Neji who had walked pass her room thought her cousin had lost her mind.

'Kiba may just help me fix my heart break.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamanaka Flower Shop Kiba POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked in and I saw Ino cleaning up, Shikamaru was at a lecture so I knew we were alone.

'Hey Ino,' I said.

'Hey, how was your date?' she asked.

'It was fun,' I replied.

'I can make your day even more fun,' she whispered.

I smirked and pulled her into a kiss, the moment our lips touched, I had slipped my tongue into her mouth.

After about 5 minutes, we pulled away for air.

'That was awesome,' I said.

I pulled her in again and we repeated this for about 30 minutes, and on the last time she placed a finger on my lips and said 'I need to work now, I'll see you later.'

'Fine, see ya' I said and I ran out.

I was walking home and I looked at the scrunched up note in my pocket.

It read

'_Meet me in the park tonight at 12:00_

_XoXoXo Ino Y.'_

I knew it was wrong to cheat on my best friend and girl friend, but Ino was someone that no one was able to refuse.

So I went home and waited until it was midnight, when the clock turned from 23:.00 to 00:00 I put on a black hoodie and a pair of jeans and snuck out, to meet Ino in the park, she was there.

'Where were we?' she asked, and I grinned and kissed her again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later (AN: What happened that night is for you to imagine, trying to make this fanfic a T Fic) Kiba POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time I got home it was already 4:00am, I barely had any sleep in the park, but I tried to sleep, sadly, tomorrow was a school day and I had a Spanish Test.

But tonight's outing in the park was really fun. I didn't think much, and I just closed my eyes and fell asleep in a few seconds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the support of my friends!

R&R

I'm gonna try and update one more chapter before I go to Korea for CNY.


	3. Letting Go of Either One Was Hard

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and/or Bleach

Thanks for the reviews

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba POV

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_RRRRRRRRRiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I practically fell of my bed when I heard the stupid alarm clock; it was way too loud to allow a 16 year old to make up an excuse saying he missed my alarm clock.

I practically had no sleep, I came back at 4:00 am and I had wakened up at 7:15 am.

Reluctant to get up, I got up anyway and did my morning routine and put on my scruffy uniform, grabbed a piece of toast and hoped my bike to get to school.

On the way, I called Hinata, to see where she was.

'Hey Hinata,' I said into my phone.

'Hey Kiba,' was Hinata's shy reply.

'Where are you?' I asked.

'At Ichiraku having breakfast, why?' she asked.

'Will you be done in 5 minutes?' I asked.

'I think so, but why are you asking?' she questioned.

'Nothing, I just wanted to see if you wanted a ride to school on the back of my bike,' I said.

'Okay, so I'll see you in 5,' she answered, and hung up.

I cycled to Ichiraku, and I saw Hinata waiting. She got the back see, I stared at her.

'What?' she asked.

'What if I suddenly stopped and you fell off?' I asked. Hinata was not getting what I was saying.

So I took the initiative and placed her hands around my waist and said 'Hold on, just in case you do fall.'

She nodded and rested her head on my back the whole way to school. I knew she was scared, because her hands nearly squeezed all the toast out of my stomach, but I acted like it was nothing, because her sitting behind me was probably in the morning I ever had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At School

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I parked my bike at the provided space in front of the school, and Hinata and I walked towards the school entrance, we were walking and we saw Ino and Shikamaru, and they were linking hands.

'Hey Ino, hey Shikamaru,' Hinata said.

'Good Morning Hinata!' squealed Ino.

Shikamaru and I exchanged nods and I just waved at Ino, and Hinata and I carried on walking. Deep down inside I felt a bit of jealousy building up, but Shikamaru was Ino's official boyfriend, and I was just the secret that nobody was suppose to know about.

Knowing that that was the fact, Ino and I still carried having our little secret meetings and secret outings.

When we reached our lockers, I realized we were having different lessons, and I felt a little down, I thought I wouldn't have this feeling. This feeling was when I had gone out with someone for a long time, was Hinata giving me this feeling after going out on one date.

I got my books for my Spanish Class, and I knew Ino was in my class and Hinata was having French with Sakura.

'Hinata, what do you have after French?' I asked.

'I have English with Kurenai-sensei,' she said.

I tried to remember my timetable, and I had English with Kurenai-sensei too, I suddenly felt a little happy dance forming inside me, I was really glad that I had all my remaining lessons with her.

'So I'll see you in English, bye,' I said and I kissed her on the cheek and ran off to my class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Spanish Class

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Good morning class, today we shall study the Spanish term for Youth!' said the middle-aged man in a green jumpsuit standing on Shino's desk. The scary man was my Spanish teacher, Gai-sensei, he had another alias but it grossed the hell out of me, so I'm not going to even try to remember.

'Gai, Principle Tsunade will like to see you,' said Shizune-sensei who popped her head into the class.

'What could the youthful Konoha flower Tsunade want with me?' he questioned. I was thinking at the time '_Tsunade is anything but youthful, her botox look might be convincing but the scary bug/nature loving guy a.k.a Shino told me he saw her walking into the Beauty Surgical department_'

'It regards your suit, please see her, she says you have influenced a fellow student who is now outside doing push-ups until Tsunade-sama permits his attire,' said Shizune.

'Okay!' yelled Gai-sensei as he rushed out.

'In the mean time, you can have a free talk until your cover teacher comes,' said Shizune as she walked out.

The room burst into what seemed like a carnival. I saw Ino sitting very quiet and staring out the window.

'What's the matter? You're never low on energy or happiness,' I said as I kneeled beside her. She turned around and I saw she was crying.

'Kiba…I…Shika…' was all I could make out when she burst into tears and cried whilst throwing her arms around my neck.

'What happened? I can't understand what you're saying,' I said.

'Shika and I broke up!' she screamed.

The room went silent when they heard the news.

'Why?' I asked, I figured most of it out, but I needed to know for sure.

'He said I was cheating on him with someone,' she said between her sobs and tears. I wasn't sure if Shikamaru knew that someone is me, so I gently whispered into her ear 'Does he know about us?'

Ino looked up and shook her head. I gave a sigh of relief, and wiped away Ino's tears with the back of my hand.

'Ino, everything's going to be fine, you have the rest of us, and you have me,' I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

She looked at me and gave a small smile; I returned it to her by giving a small grin.

'Kiba, I don't think we should go on, I mean, just in case I ruin your relationship with Hinata,' she said.

I was stunned, Ino wasn't usually the one who would back off 'Ino, are sure you're going to be okay on your own?' I asked.

She nodded; I wiped her tears again, and stood up and walked back to my seat, going over the situation that happened back then.

The cover teacher was Kakashi-sensei, so we just read his facial expression whilst he read the latest chapter of Icha Icha Paradise: Make Out Tactics 15 (AN: I didn't know what to write, don't judge me).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Spanish Class

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran out of Spanish and ran into my English class to see Hinata talking to Naruto, who was unconsciously flirting with Hinata. I thought I blew up a blood vessel in my head, because I stomped over to Naruto and Hinata, and purposely interrupted their little discussion.

'Hey Naruto, hey Hinata,' I mumbled out of very weak control of my rage.

I was really pissed, but my rage went out in a second when Hinata wrapped her arm around my arm.

'Hey Kiba, so how was Spanish?' she asked. I didn't think it was safe for me to tell Hinata about Ino, so I left that to Ino and answered her with a simple 'It was okay.'

She gave me a smile, and just held her hand that was wrapped around my arm. We walked over to our seats and sat down, and got our books for English.

Nothing was more boring books and poems, but just as long as she was next to me, I didn't really care.

We did a lot of writing and copying today, in fact that was what Kurenai-sensei always made us do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After School (AN: I'm going to skip the rest of the school day)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang, and the school gates were filled with students, we usually met in the cafeteria after-school, today was almost the same, except only Shikamaru showed up, Ino was no where to be seen.

'Shikamaru, are you sure Ino's cheating?' asked Sakura.

'I'm positive, she rarely ditches a chance for shopping just to finish a painting for art, and this morning when she came over, I swore I saw three hickeys on her neck, which I did not give,' Shikamaru said. My heart pounded, because the hickeys that Ino had were all from last night, but Shikamaru didn't know so I guess I was still Hinata's loyal boyfriend.

We were leaving when Asuma-sensei with a cigarette in his mouth ran over 'Shikamaru and Hinata, you guys are late!' We were all puzzled, Shikamaru obviously didn't care and Hinata was clueless. 'You two were suppose to attend the lecture on University Level English Literature today at the hall today, and if you run now, you could make it.'

Hinata snapped into reality and ran, but she forgot my hand was holding hers, so when she ran, she got pulled back and fell over me, and we kissed. Not that that was something new, it was so sudden not even I, the King of Spontaneous second to Naruto, so it coming.

She got off me, and fixed her uniform and ran up the stairs whilst Shikamaru walked up in his usual lazy style.

After they were gone, we heard a noise from the lockers, we turned and saw Ino.

'Hey guys,' she said.

'Ino what were you doing? Why didn't you join us just now?' TenTen asked.

'I was scared that Shikamaru and I would make a awkward situation and I didn't want to ruin Kiba and Hinata's little reunion on the floor!' she said, and she placed on a forced and fake smile.

'Ino, are you going to be okay?' Neji asked, 'I can tell even though Shikamaru isn't here, there is still an uneasy vibe around you.' I knew Ino panicked, and so did I. What if Neji already figured out Ino and I, but I put on a cool and calm act, leaving Ino to explain.

'It's just I feel unworthy to be around you guys,' she muttered.

Sakura gave Ino a bear-hug and told her 'Even though what you did was very wrong, that doesn't mean you're a horrible person, just means you made a big mistake.'

Ino gave a soft nod and asked 'Sakura can you walk me home?'

'I would love to, but I'm going on a date with Naruto,' she said. Ino's face dropped into a disappointed and sad face, 'But I think Kiba's free, I'm sure he can walk you home.'

Ino gave a small blush, but I gave a simple shrug, and took off 'Ino, where do you live?' I had to ask just to make sure to everyone that we weren't close.

'I live near my flower shop, in the Juuban District 20th Street,' she answered.

'Okay, come on, we're going,' I said as I walked out the school gates.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After five minutes of utter silence

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked from school for five minutes, and we were silent for the journey. We reached the door of her house, when the silence was too much

'Ino, say something, at least let me know you're okay,' I said.

'Kiba, you and I both know what situation we are in, plus I feel guilty around you and…' she didn't get the chance to finish; I pressed my lips against hers. I pulled away for air, Ino asked 'Kiba, what about you and Hinata?'

I looked into her eyes and said 'Then what about us?' before we kissed again. She pulled away, and unlocked the door, 'Do you want to come in?' she asked.

The offer was already clear, and so was what I thought at that moment, I wanted her and she wanted me. I walked into her house, and the rest just happened like a flow

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Lecture: Shikamaru and Hinata Situation (Normal POV)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Shikamaru, I'm telling you, Ino will love them!' Hinata said.

'But don't you think that it's too troublesome to get chocolates for a girlfriend that cheated on me?' Shikamaru asked.

'GOD Shikamaru I really don't see what Ino sees in you and NO it is NOT too troublesome,' Hinata replied.

They walked and continued to debate on if it was too troublesome to tell Ino Shikamaru that he forgave her.

They arrived at the gate of the Yamanaka Household, they saw the gate was open so they walked in, they arrived at the door, Hinata saw Kiba's shoes on the door mat, a sudden feeling of fear built Hinata's mind. She reached for the handle and opened the door, she saw them. She saw Ino pressed against Kiba upon a wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffy!!

Thanks for the support

Rachel I'll add you in a way I hope you like in the next chapter

Btw teenacute411 kill me after CNY


	4. Way Back Into Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shikamaru and Hinata arrived at the gate of the Yamanaka Household, they saw the gate was open so they walked in, they arrived at the door, Hinata saw Kiba's shoes on the door mat, a sudden feeling of fear built Hinata's mind. She reached for the handle and opened the door, she saw them. She saw Ino pressed against Kiba upon a wall._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present (Kiba POV)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we were, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata and me, in the Yamanaka House. Everyone stood there in silence. Suddenly Hinata ran out, I ran after.

I grabbed my shoes as I ran; I didn't even get enough time to put them on. Hinata ran towards the park, I finally caught up, and got enough air to yell out her name.

'Hinata! Wait!' I yelled. To my astonishment she stopped, but she didn't glance at me or anything, 'Listen….um…'

I was cut off by her, 'No, you listen. Kiba, I thought when Naruto announced his relationship with Sakura, I would die. But you then popped into my life, and I thought maybe, MAYBE you can help me get over my heartbreak. I thought you wouldn't hurt me or disappoint me. But in the end, you hurt me in a way no one could. I trusted you and don't care if you say Ino came onto you. You could've resisted. I guess, you should have this back then,' she said as she reached for something in her bag, I couldn't see. Later she turned around and placed something in my hand, and turned around and walked away from me, from us.

I looked at the thing in my hand, it was the Hitsugaya phone charm, I took out my phone and removed my Hinamori figure and put it on a park bench, and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Warp to the beginning of the chapter, Shikamaru and Ino Situation (Ino POV)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba just ran out to go after Hinata; Shikamaru was standing in the doorway.

'Ino, your uniform…' Shikamaru said and I looked, the top two buttons were undone, so I quickly buttoned them up again, and I looked up and saw he had chocolates in his hands, I just realized what he came here for, and I felt my heart sink.

'Shikamaru, I…' I didn't get a chance to finish because he dropped the chocolates on the floor, and ran out of the house, I ran after him. I was crying, but he was a really fast runner, I ran and ran, I caught up and was only arms length of grabbing his school shirt, but I tripped and fell, but he carried on running.

I wanted to yell his name, but the concrete floor was really scratching my skin and my throat hurts from crying and running.

I watched him run back to his house, by the time I got up, the distant between us was to far to catch up with.

I just walked heartbroken back into my home, and sat on the couch. I repeatedly looked over the pictures we took on my phone. It was from our beginning to our end. Every happy memory I had of him was on my phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day in School (Kiba POV)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew everyone had more or less found out about the _incident _that happened yesterday, and everyone did, even the Senseis knew.

I walked in the form room, and the whole room became silent, everyone's eyes looked at me, I knew I was an asshole.

But the next person that came in really sparked awkwardness, the next person behind was Hinata, in the arms of Sai (AN: Sorry teanacute411).

I was really pissed inside, but I had no right to be mad, I was the cheater, I was the one who ended our relationship.

I sat on my chair, and I almost broke down, but then suddenly someone wrapped her hands around my neck, I turned it was Ino.

'Hey Kiba,' she said.

'Hey Ino,' I replied, my day lightened up a bit. It was obvious that now Ino were a half-official couple. She gave me a small peck on the cheek and when Hinata and Sai carried on talking, the classroom filled with chatter again.

But the chatter did not last long; it died when Shikamaru walked in with Kin. Ino's hands clenched into fists and she was squeezing the life out of me.

'Hey Kiba,' he said as he walked by. I greeted him, out of the four of us, Shikamaru was the only who acted like everyone was okay.

We were talking when someone who we did not expect came in, it was Itachi and his girlfriend, Rachel and Temari the three graduated last year.

Temari came in last, and noticed something was wrong, in fact, everyone in the room did, but all were hiding their expressions.

'What happened here Sakura?' Temari asked as she walked over to her.

Sakura went to explain to explain everything from the start and added some VERY private details.

'So now Hinata's with Sai, Kiba's with Ino and Shikamaru's with Kin?!' she yelled.

'That's the most disgusting couples I heard!' said Rachel joining the conversation.

'What are you going to do? They are obviously happy the way they are. Just like Naruto and I are!' Sakura exclaimed.

Temari stood up from her kneeling position beside Sakura

'What are you doing Temari?' Rachel asked.

'Isn't it obvious, I'm fixing this wrong situation!' she said. Being Temari, she was very loud Ino and I heard her, and so did the other two. She later whispered something to Sakura and Rachel that I can't make out, but the two had a satisfied look after Temari's little shout out.

'Ino, do you really think that we should be together?' I asked.

'Not really, but they obviously don't care,' she answered.

'Ino, I don't think I can do this,' I told her. Ino wasn't exactly happy about this, but she was very understanding and let go of my neck.

She whispered to me 'In case you didn't notice, Hinata was looking at you the whole time, and now she and Sai aren't together anymore.'

I looked up and saw, Hinata was listening to her iPod and Sai was drawing. The same happened to Shikamaru, or Kin had thrown her bag at Shikamaru and was swearing at him. I felt sorry for the guy.

At 8:20 am School started, I had Music first, it was the second last day before Spring Break. So Orochimaru-sensei or what he wrote in his notebook '_Mr/Mrs. Uchiha Sasuke_' let us have a little Singing thing.

'Who wants to go first?' he asked. Ino shot her hand up along with Kin and Tayuya, 'So many hands, I guess I'll pick the loud blonde,' Orochimaru-sensei said, 'What will you be singing?'

'I think _Way Back Into Love_,' she said.

'That's a duet, you going to sing it with some one or by yourself?' Orochimaru-sensei asked. She looked around the class, but everyone knew and saw she missed the look of Shikamaru; it was a look of forgiveness one would think. I obviously missed it, until Sakura told me later.

'I'll sing by myself,' she said.

She got up and stood in front of the class, and started to sing.

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past  
I just can't seem to move on  
_

She had finished the girl part of the song, and was going to sing the guy bit. She was about to sing when suddenly a male voice sang, everyone looked and saw Shikamaru standing up and walking over to Ino/

_  
I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh  


Everyone saw the look in their eyes, Shikamaru had taken Ino's hand into his own, and holding it. Everyone gave a little _awwww_ noise.

_  
I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions  


Shikamaru and Ino's faces were so close that their noses actually met, and their lips were only a few millimeters away. I felt happy for them, except I never can do that again, even if Hinata was their in arms length.

_  
All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end_

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh

There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation

All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  


_And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end_

By the end of the song, Shikamaru held Ino's hand, and one around her waist, and Ino leaned upwards and placed her lips against Shikamaru's. They had officially gotten back together.

'Shikamaru, I'm sorry,' Ino said.

'I forgive you,' he replied. The class clapped, even Hinata did. I heard from TenTen that she forgave Ino, and can't ever forgive me. I was hurt, but I knew I was the one who was wrong, and I had to face the fact that Hinata and I are never to be a couple again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a School Assembly

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Good Afternoon everyone,' said Tsunade. She was rambling on about the holidays, but she had a very disturbing announcement.

'The most exciting news of all, one of our students has won a scholarship, and she will be attending that school there the next semester, please applaud to Hyuuga Hinata!' she announced proudly and clapped.

Everyone around me, Sakura, Naruto, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru and Ino disappeared, the only reason why I didn't kill myself was because I still got to see Hinata everyday, but now she was leaving. My heart sank six feet under. My dream girl actually, the love of my life was leaving me.

'Kiba…KIBA!' Ino yelled in my ear. I snapped into reality.

'Yeah?' I said.

'Hinata's leaving tonight for her new school, it's overseas,' Neji said.

'What are you going to do Kiba?' TenTen asked.

'I'll tell her how I feel, and see if she'll stay,' I said.

'She's probably going to be at the airport by 6:00pm,' Neji said. My heart broke, there was no way I could get the airport by 6:00pm.

I wished for a miracle.

'If you really want to catch her, Rachel and I can drive you,' said Itachi.

My prayed Miracle happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enjoy

R&R


	5. Terminal Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sadly)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_After assembly has ended _(Kiba POV)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran up to my locker, and I saw Itachi and Rachel, my heart soared.

'You're really willing to drive me?' I asked.

'Well, since you really want to get back together with Hinata, and since you're a good friend of Rachel's, I guess I'm willing to drive you,' Itachi said.

'Thanks Rachel and Itachi,' I said.

At that moment TenTen and Neji ran up to us, I just realized that they were never seen alone, 'Kiba, if you don't get there within the next 3 hours, you'll never catch her!'

'But the airport is 4 hours away, Itachi…' I started, but then I saw Itachi's car outside, it was a Ferrari, 'I don't think we have a problem.'

Itachi, Rachel and I ran out and got in the car, TenTen and Neji ran and got into Neji's car, which I think housed Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto and Sakura too.

'Buckle up if you want to get there in one piece,' Rachel said. I quickly did I was told, I was glad Rachel warned me. I hanged on to dear life as Itachi drove.

'I want to tell Hinata I love her in person, not via my will, or testimony against you when you kill someone else!' I yelled.

After the _Ride of Death_, I arrived at the air port in one piece.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At the Airport_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran into the Airport terminal, I looked at the flight list. I scrolled my eyes everywhere; I looked and realized I didn't know what flight she was taking, so I called Neji.

'Hey Neji,' I said

'_Hey Kiba, what's up?' _Neji answered

'What flight is Hinata taking?' I asked.

'_Flight 206 to America,'_ he answered.

'Thanks,' I replied and ended our conversation.

I looked at the board and I found Hinata's flight, the counter was in section G. I ran to counter, and I saw her. She had placed her luggage into the conveyer belt, I ran over to her, except a bunch of old women and men were gathering in the middle of the hall, and it took me at least ten minutes to get through without minimal swearing. By the time I was free, Hinata was gone. I was desperate and I got to the counter and asked the reception lady where Hinata went. She told me that she told her that Hinata was going to the departure gate place. I thanked her and ran to the gate, but I forgot there were two gates.

I stood there for twenty minutes, and I decided that it was too late and I had to give up, I was walking out of the airport, at the entrance I turned around and out of luck I saw Hinata walking to the departure gate.

I ran back, I was at a speed that I thought my feet would fall, she had already got her ticket checked, out of desperation I yelled out 'HINATA!'

All the people there turned their heads and so did Hinata, I got to her in time.

'Hinata, I'm sorry, I realized you're the only person in this world that made me happy I thought I could never experience, also I couldn't imagine my life without you. Please give me another chance, I love you,' I yelled.

Hinata was spaced out, and I felt deep in my gut that she wasn't going to forgive me. Why did I think that she would forgive me, this stuff only happened in books and movies, the girl doesn't always end up with the guy.

'Hinata, you deserve better than me, have fun in America,' I said and I turned back. I walked out of the airport, but suddenly I heard fast footsteps, I turned around and Hinata ran into my arms. She was crying, but I knew she was happy.

'Kiba, I thought that my world ended when I saw you and Ino. I hated you, but I realized that a world without you isn't worth living at all; I hoped that you would come, and you did! I love you too,' she said between her tears, but she had a smile on. I wiped away her tears, and lifted her chin for a kiss.

We pulled away, and I held her in my arms.

'What about your school thing?' I asked.

'Screw school. It can wait,' she said and we kissed again.

In real life, the girl doesn't always end up with the guy, but in my case she came back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 months later

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Is this really necessary?' Neji asked.

'Yes, if don't want TenTen throwing knifes at you,' I said as I snipped of the last bit of Neji's long flowing hair. It was Prom, and the four of us were all going out together.

'By the way, where is Shikamaru?' Neji asked.

I looked around and saw Shikamaru on the couch. I knew he wasn't sleeping, but since Ino would kill all four of us if anyone of us weren't fully prepared for the date, she would decapitate us if her very own boy friend was sloppy.

'SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!' I yelled. He practically fell off the couch.

By the time all four of us were ready, it was already 6:30 pm.

'Are we driving to pick up the girls?' Naruto asked.

'I call shotgun!' I yelled. Neji had a eight-seat car.

'You can't, unless you're TenTen, NO ONE GETS SHOTGUN!' Neji yelled as we got in the car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Ino's House

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji honked the horn, and Sakura, Hinata, Ino and TenTen came out. Ino had a dark purple dress and her back was bare. She had an obvious hair cut, and now it was only up to mid-back, she also curled it. Hinata had a light blue dress, and she cut her bangs and she got her hair straightened, and her fringe was now a bit like Ino's one. TenTen had a green sleeveless dress and had her down for once, and it was really curly, but she still looked great. Sakura had grown her hair, and it was in a soft light form, unlike her usual hair, her dress was a light pink dress.

We all had button shirts, Naruto's was orange, Neji had grey, Shikamaru was black and mine was white. We all had black ties, and Naruto had a black jacket that was a little bit over the top, but Sakura didn't punch him so it must be okay.

I took Hinata hand, and placed something in her hand, she looked in her palm and it was the little Hitsugaya figure that we bought on our semi-first date.

'Kiba…' she said and she smiled as I took out my phone and it hanged a little Hinamori, I took her in my arms and kissed her.

I'm glad that the guy ended up with the girl in the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FINISH

SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE

HAPPY CNY


	6. Announcement

HEY EVERYONE~~~

THIS IS THE LONG TIME HIATUS WRITER REIGN421!!

i would like all my readers (if i have any left :p) to know that i have joined an account with two other writers to create

"Rei - pho - nea"

please carry on supporting me on my new account and my new story!


End file.
